vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Pfadfindergesetz
Das Pfadfindergesetz ist ein Kernbestandteil der Pfadfindermethode, die als System fortschreitender Selbsterziehung definiert wird. In diesem System steckt das Pfadfindergesetz einen Orientierungsrahmen ab, nach dem die Pfadfinder ihr Leben gestalten. Ursprünglich wurde das Pfadfindergesetz vom Gründer der Pfadfinderbewegung, Robert Baden-Powell, formuliert. Darauf aufbauend haben verschiedene Pfadfinderverbände eigene Formulierungen entwickelt, die sich inhaltlich meist nur geringfügig unterscheiden. Das Original von Robert Baden-Powell Nach Young Knights of the Empire; kursiv eine möglichst enge deutsche Übersetzung. * A Scout's honour is to be trusted. Auf die Ehre eines Pfadfinders ist Verlass. * A Scout is loyal to the King, and to his officers, and to his parents, his Country, his employers, and to those under his orders. Ein Pfadfinder ist treu gegenüber dem (britischen) König und dessen Beamten, seinen Eltern, seinem Land, seinen Vorgesetzten und denen, die unter seinem Befehl stehen. * A Scout's duty is to be useful and to help others. Die Pflicht eines Pfadfinders ist es, nützlich zu sein und anderen zu helfen. * A Scout is a friend to all, and a brother to every other Scout, no matter to what social class the other belongs. Ein Pfadfinder ist ein Freund zu allen und ein Bruder eines jeden Pfadfinders, egal zu welcher gesellschaftlichen Klasse der Andere gehört. * A Scout is courteous. Ein Pfadfinder ist höflich. * A Scout is a friend to animals. Ein Pfadfinder ist Freund aller Tiere. * A Scout obeys orders of his parents, Patrol-leader, or Scout-master without question. Ein Pfadfinder befolgt die Anweisungen seiner Eltern, seines Kornetts oder Pfadfinderleiters ohne Frage. * A Scout smiles and whistles under all difficulties. Ein Pfadfinder lächelt und pfeift in allen Schwierigkeiten. * A Scout is thrifty. Ein Pfadfinder ist sparsam. * A Scout is clean in thought, word and deed. Ein Pfadfinder ist rein in Gedanken, Worten und Taten. Deutsche Urfassung aus dem Pfadfinderbuch von Alexander Lion in der 1. Auflage, 1909 Die Gebote der Pfadfinder # Auf die Ehre eines Pfadfinders muß man unerschütterlich bauen können. # Ein Pfadfinder ist treu seinem Landesherrn, dem Kaiser, seinem Vaterlande, seinen Vorgesetzten, Lehrern und Brotherrn. # Eine Pfadfinderpflicht ist es auch: seinem Mitmenschen nützlich und hilfreich zu sein. # Ein Pfadfinder ist ein Freund aller seiner Mitmenschen. # Ein Pfadfinder ist höflich. # Ein Pfadfinder ist gegen Tiere liebreich. # Ein Pfadfinder gehorcht seinem Feldkornett, dessen Stellvertreter (Junker) und dem Feldmeister ohne Widerrede. # Ein Pfadfinder ist stets munter und vergnügt. # Ein Pfadfinder ist sparsam. Quelle: Franz Ludwig Habbel: Die Weltpfadfinderbewegung. Verlag Der Weiße Ritter, Regensburg 1921 Das Pfadfindergesetz der Deutschen Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg Fassung von 1930 gültig bis 1949 # Auf die Ehre eines Pfadfinders kann man unerschütterlich bauen. # Der Pfadfinder ist treu Gott, der Kirche und dem Vaterland. # Der Pfadfinder ist hilfsbereit. # Der Pfadfinder ist Freund aller Menschen und Bruder aller Pfadfinder. # Der Pfadfinder ist höflich und ritterlich. # Der Pfadfinder schützt Pflanzen und Tiere. # Der Pfadfinder gehorcht ohne Widerrede und tut nichts halb. # Der Pfadfinder ist stets guter Laune, auch in Schwierigkeiten. # Der Pfadfinder ist sparsam und einfach. # Der Pfadfinder ist rein in Gedanken, Worten und Werken. Fassung von 1949 gültig bis 1971 # Auf die Ehre eines Pfadfinders kann man unerschütterlich bauen. # Der Pfadfinder ist treu Gott, der Kirche und dem Vaterland. # Der Pfadfinder ist hilfsbereit. # Der Pfadfinder ist Freund aller Menschen und Bruder aller Pfadfinder. # Der Pfadfinder ist höflich und ritterlich. # Der Pfadfinder schützt Pflanzen und Tiere. # Der Pfadfinder gehorcht aus freiem Willen und macht nichts halb. # Der Pfadfinder ist stets guter Laune, auch in Schwierigkeiten. # Der Pfadfinder ist sparsam und einfach. # Der Pfadfinder ist rein in Gedanken, Worten und Werken. Leitlinien von 1971 Zwischen 1971 und 2005 gab es kein Pfadfindergesetz mehr in der DPSG. Es war durch vier Leitlinien ersetzt worden. # Leben in Hoffnung (Gen 12,1) # Leben in Freiheit (Mt 28,20) # Leben in Wahrheit (2Kor 2,17) # Leben in tätiger Solidarität (Gal 6,2) Fassung von 2005 Anmerkung: Auf diese Fassung entfielen bei einer Mitgliederbefragung die meisten Stimmen. Anschließend wurde sie bei der Bundesversammlung 2005 der DPSG mit der neuen Ordnung beschlossen. Als Pfadfinderin .../Als Pfadfinder ... * ... begegne ich allen Menschen mit Respekt und habe alle Pfadfinder und Pfadfinderinnen als Geschwister. * ... gehe ich zuversichtlich und mit wachen Augen durch die Welt. * ... bin ich höflich und helfe da, wo es notwendig ist. * ... mache ich nichts halb und gebe auch in Schwierigkeiten nicht auf. * ... entwickle ich eine eigene Meinung und stehe für diese ein. * ... sage ich, was ich denke, und tue, was ich sage. * ... lebe ich einfach und umweltbewusst. * ... stehe ich zu meiner Herkunft und zu meinem Glauben. Das Regelkonzept des Verbandes Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder Der Verband Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder (VCP) kennt keine einheitlichen Pfadfinderregeln, sondern verwendet ein flexibles Gerüst von selbstformulierten Gruppenregeln, die sich zwischen den Gruppen unterscheiden können und an veränderte Gruppensituationen angepasst werden sollen. Die Bundesordnung des VCP schlägt die folgenden Inhalte für die Regeln vor, Ergänzungen und Auslassungen sind möglich: :* miteinander planen, arbeiten, spielen – nicht gegeneinander; :* sich nichts aufzwingen lassen – selbst etwas tun; :* nicht alles hinunterschlucken – sagen, was mir nicht passt; :* zusammen etwas tun – allein erreiche ich weniger; :* in der Gruppe mitmachen – nicht am Rand stehen; :* beobachten – nichts ungeprüft hinnehmen; :* neue Wege gehen – nichts für unveränderbar halten; :* mitmachen – nicht andere für sich denken lassen; :* von anderen lernen – nicht auf dem eigenen Standpunkt beharren; :* anderen helfen – nicht nur an sich selbst denken. Abweichend davon verwenden verschiedene Untergliederungen des VCP feste Pfadfindergesetze. Als Beispiel sei hier das Pfadfindergesetz des VCP Land Rheinland-Pfalz/Saar aufgeführt: :Christliche Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder ... :# ... sind aufrichtig in Gedanken, Worten und Taten. :# ... sind zuverlässig und hilfsbereit. :# ... verlieren in Schwierigkeiten nicht den Mut. :# ... schützen die Natur und bewahren die Schöpfung. :# ... leben einfach und können verzichten. :# ... fügen sich aus freiem Willen in die Gemeinschaft ein. :# ... sind kameradschaftlich und treu. :# ... setzen sich für Frieden ein und lösen Streit ohne Gewalt. :# ... nehmen Rücksicht und achten ihre Mitmenschen. :# ... tragen zur Freundschaft aller Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder auf aller Welt bei. Quellen: Bundesordnung des Verbandes Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder; Landesordnung des VCP Rheinland-Pfalz/Saar. Das Pfadfinderregeln des BdP (Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder) # Ich will hilfsbereit und rücksichtsvoll sein. # Ich will den anderen achten. # Ich will zur Freundschaft aller Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder beitragen. # Ich will aufrichtig und zuverlässig sein. # Ich will kritisch sein und Verantwortung übernehmen. # Ich will Schwierigkeiten nicht ausweichen.(Ich will Problemen nicht aus dem Weg gehen) # Ich will die Natur kennen lernen und helfen, sie zu erhalten. # Ich will mich beherrschen. # Ich will dem Frieden dienen und mich für die Gemeinschaft einsetzen, in der ich lebe. Quelle: Bundesordnung des BdP (Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder) Die Regeln der Royal Rangers Ein Royal Ranger ist: *wachsam *rein *ehrlich *tapfer *treu *höflich *gehorsam *geistlich Das aktuelle Gesetz der Pfadibewegung Schweiz Wir Pfadi wollen * offen und ehrlich sein * Freude suchen und weitergeben * unsere Hilfe anbieten * uns entscheiden und Verantwortung tragen * andere verstehen und achten * miteinander teilen * Sorge tragen zur Natur und allem Leben * Schwierigkeiten mit Zuversicht begegnen Das Pfadfindergesetz der Pfadfinder und Pfadfinderinnen Österreichs Der Pfadfinder/ Die Pfadfinderin # sucht den Weg zu Gott. # ist treu und hilft, wo er/sie kann. # achtet alle Menschen und sucht sie zu verstehen # überlegt, entscheidet und handelt danach. # lebt einfach und schützt die Natur. # ist fröhlich und unverzagt. # nützt seine/ihre Fähigkeiten. # führt ein gesundes Leben. Das Pfadfindergesetz der Christlichen Pfadfinderschaft Deutschlands Präambel: Der Christliche Pfadfinder richtet sein Leben aus nach seinem Herrn Jesus Christus. # Der Pfadfinder ist treu und achtet den anderen. # Der Pfadfinder spricht die Wahrheit. # Der Pfadfinder hilft, wo er kann. # Der Pfadfinder ist ein guter Kamerad. # Der Pfadfinder ist ritterlich und höflich. # Der Pfadfinder schützt die Natur. # Der Pfadfinder ordnet sich ein. # Der Pfadfinder ist tapfer, fröhlich und unverzagt. # Der Pfadfinder ist genügsam. # Der Pfadfinder geht mit sich und mit dem, was ihm anvertraut ist, verantwortlich um. Das Pfadfindergesetz des Deutschen Pfadfinderbundes # Der Pfadfinder ist zuverlässig und steht zu seinem Wort. # Der Pfadfinder achtet die, die ihn führen und die er führt. Er erfüllt seine Pflicht gegenüber seiner Familie und seinem Vaterland und bekennt sich zu seinem Glauben. # Der Pfadfinder ist hilfsbereit und einsatzfreudig. # Der Pfadfinder bekennt sich zu der Bruderschaft aller Pfadfinder der Welt. Er achtet alle Menschen ohne Unterschied von Rasse, Nation, Religion und Weltanschauung. # Der Pfadfinder ist höflich und freundlich gegen jedermann. # Der Pfadfinder schont und schützt nach besten Kräften alles Leben. # Der Pfadfinder handelt überlegt und selbstbeherrscht. # Der Pfadfinder ist einsichtsvoll. # Der Pfadfinder ist maßvoll und sparsam. # Der Pfadfinder ist anständig in Wort und Tat. '' Quelle: Deutscher Pfadfinderbund, Bundesordnung 1998 Die Pfadfinderregeln des Deutschen Pfadfinderbund Mosaik # Ich bin bereit, in der und für die Gemeinschaft Verantwortung zu übernehmen und Pflichten zu tragen. # Ich will zuverlässig sein und zu meinem Wort stehen. # Ich will hilfsbereit sein und für andere eintreten. # Ich will zur Freundschaft aller Pfadfinder und zum guten Miteinander aller Menschen beitragen. # Ich will Rücksicht nehmen und verständnisvoll sein. # Ich trage zum Schutz und zur Erhaltung der Natur bei. # Ich setze mich kritisch mit mir und mit meiner Umwelt auseinander. # Ich will zuversichtlich sein. # Ich bemühe mich, einfach und bewusst zu leben. # Ich will offen für neue Wege sein. '' Quelle: Bundesverfassung des Deutschen Pfadfinderbund Mosaik, Bundesordnung Die Pfadfinderregeln der Heliand-Pfadfinderschaft Ich verspreche, mein Bestes zu tun, mein Leben in Gedanken, Worten und Taten an den Pfadfinderregeln auszurichten: # Ich will die Botschaft von Jesus Christus kennenlernen. # Ich will dort helfen, wo ich gebraucht werde. # Ich will jedem Pfadfinder freundschaftlich begegnen. # Ich will zu allen Menschen herzlich sein. # Ich will Mühe und Eigentum anderer achten. # Ich will selbstständig und pflichtbewusst sein. # Ich will zu meinem Wort stehen. # Ich will nie aufhören zu lernen. # Ich will selbstständiges Leben und Selbstbeherrschung üben. # Ich will ein Freund der Natur sein. Das AP-Scout-Gesetz der AP-Scouts Ein AP-Scout ist * hilfsbereit * aufrichtig * zuverlässig * arbeitsfreudig * ehrlich * kameradschaftlich und treu. Er schützt die Natur, steht zu seinem Glauben und achtet den Glauben anderer, ehrt seine Familie, und hält sich rein im Denken, Reden und Tun. Das Pfadfindergesetz der Union Internationale des Guides et Scouts d’Europe (UIGSE) Die folgende Formulierung ist für alle deutschsprachigen Mitgliedsverbände der UIGSE verbindlich (''Evangelische Pfadfinderschaft Europas, Katholische Pfadfinderschaft Europas, Katholische Pfadfinderschaft Europas – Österreich, Schweizerische Pfadfinderschaft Europas). Neben der unten angegebenen „männlichen“ Version gibt es eine leicht abweichende Formulierung für die Pfadfinderinnen. # Auf das Wort eines Pfadfinders ist immer Verlass. # Der Pfadfinder ist treu und setzt sich ein für sein Land, seine Eltern, seine Feldmeister und alle, die ihm anvertraut sind. # Der Pfadfinder dient seinem Nächsten und begleitet ihn auf dem Weg zu Gott. # Der Pfadfinder ist Freund aller Menschen und Bruder aller Pfadfinder. # Der Pfadfinder ist höflich und ritterlich. # Der Pfadfinder sieht in der Natur das Werk Gottes: er liebt Pflanzen und Tiere. # Der Pfadfinder gehorcht aus freiem Willen und macht nichts halb. # Der Pfadfinder behält seine schlechte Laune für sich. # Der Pfadfinder ist sparsam und einfach und behandelt fremdes Gut sorgfältig. # Der Pfadfinder ist rein in Gedanken, Worten und Werken. Quelle: Union Internationale des Guides et Scouts d’Europe: Gesetz und Versprechen Ähnliche Formulierungen werden auch von anderen Verbänden der Europapfadfinder verwendet, die ihre Wurzeln in der UIGSE oder ihrem Vorläufer FSE haben. Das Pfadfindergesetz des Bund Deutscher Pfadfinder (BDP) Fassung von 1952 * Auf die Ehre eines Pfadfinders kann man unerschütterlich bauen. * Der Pfadfinder ist treu und zuverlässig. * Der Pfadfinder ist hilfsbereit. * Der Pfadfinder ist Bruder aller Pfadfinder und Freund aller Menschen. * Der Pfadfinder ist duldsam und ritterlich. * Der Pfadfinder schützt Pflanzen und Tiere. * Der Pfadfinder weiss sich einzuordnen. * Der Pfadfinder ist immer frohen Mutes. * Der Pfadfinder ist einfach und sparsam. * Der Pfadfinder ist rein in Gedanken, Worten und Taten. Quelle: Bundesordnung des Bundes Deutscher Pfadfinder, beschlossen auf dem Bundes-Thing 1952 auf Burg Ludwigstein. ar:قانون الكشافة ca:Llei Escolta cs:Skautské zákony en:Scout Law es:Ley scout fr:Loi scoute it:Legge scout nl:Wet (scouting) no:Speiderloven pt:Lei escoteira vi:Luật Hướng đạo zh:童軍規律 Kategorie:Pfadfinderbewegung